Snake Heads
Snake Heads were a gang with about 20 members formed by Hachima Chouji ''Crows''; Chapter 64, page 3, the heir of Toguko Family. Hacchou used his family money to form the gang and was planning to control all the city gangs with that. To do so, he hired Jinnai Kouhei. By the end, they had about 200 underlings from the other gangs. History Jinnai, knowing that his friends Teru, Kiiko and Parko would stand on his way, place a bounty on their heads to lure the gangs against them . The first to join were the Hedoro bikers gang and the Hakuka Alliance school. After Teru getting stabbed, Parko went to Toarushi asking for Ryuushin's help. Harumichi Bouya and Bitou Tatsuya also joined and they formed the Parko and Dangerers to fight against the Snake Heads. The Snake Heads officials were Sonada Masayuki, Eguchi Hayato, Iijima Nobuhiro, Motohashi Masayoshi,Shiga Yukio, Ooshima Tomoyuki and Mayumi Tetsuji. One of their underlings was Fujita. Jinnai, who was using Hacchou to get a place within Toguko Family and the officers were aware of that, only Sonada Masayuki was totally loyal to Hacchou and bothered by how the others held Jinnai on high regard, so Jinnai set a trap to get rid of him. After discovering where P.A.D. were hiding, he managed to kidnap Tamasu Tsuyoshi to lure the rest of them to a trap. Later, he put the word out that whoever capture the remaining members of P.A.D. would become a Snake Heads official. Looking for the position and fearing becoming a target, the remaining gangs that controlled the city also joined under them. Hakurou, Eren Academy and The Basement Rats. Hacchou was secretly planning to get rid of Jinnai after he conquered the city and was using Eguchi as a double agent to do so, but after a slip, Jinnai discovered the plan and wasted him. He then called Tetsuji, who was the strongest among the officials, and asked him what he would do. Tetsuji said he only respect strength. So, after fighting against Jinnai and losing, he swore his loyalty to him till the end. After Tetsuji becoming loyal, all the other officers followed him. Jinnai got contacts in Tokyo's Yakuza, he planned to disband the Snake Heads to join them with all his officers. They managed to kidnap Tamasu again to lure the P.A.D. to a final showdown, but all their plans got frustrated as they were too strong and have backup from Tatsuya's brother, Bitou Hideyuki and the Housen's skinhead army, Murata Juuzou and The Front of Armament, and Hiromi Kirishima and the Harumichi Family, but all of them withdraw the battle to let Teru, Kiiko and Parko deal with Jinnai. Jinnai won against them but realized how foolish he was. He regret what he did, but while he was walking away, he was surprise attacked by Sonada, who stabbed him multiple times fatally injuring him. Sonada turned himself to the police the next day. After Jinnai's death, his friends went to his grave, where they met Tetsuji. Tetsuji swore to follow Jinnai's dream and rise to the top of the underworld. Gallery Snake Heads members.jpg|Officers References Category:Gangs and Factions Category:Snake Heads